Dismembering Madness: Forced Nature
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: How long has it been? Days, weeks, months, years since I've been here? Is the depleted white room the only thing I'm ever going to see again? What can I dismember what can I dissect?This is a back story of the DWMA's greatest meister Franken Stein follow him through his journey of madness and control and his relationships.(summary sucks I know) *Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One shot for the time being, tell if you want more! I could go for a small muliti chapter **

**Runie-Sama (a.k.a Marshall Lee fan XD)**

* * *

A little grey haired little boy stared at the building that was in front of him. A simple white building he looked at his mother's hand and her face. He didn't quite get the expression on her face, but tears were dripping down from the woman's face. Something must be wrong the little boy thought. The wind flew through his shaggy sliver hair his dull eyes took quite an interest in the building in front of him.

"Mother, where are we?" The boy asked flatly.

"A place you can get help." The woman's words were shaky, fear hung from her breath.

The boy was young for his age, but he was intelligent. He could feel a certain energy coming from his mother.

"Your lying." He responded in his high monotone voice. It sickened him how everybody could think they could "help" him with his "problem" if their was none to start one in the first place. A man walked by kneeled on one knee and looked his son in the eye. "We came here so you can get help whether you like it or not." The older man said sternly. The boy knew what this place was it was the place for people who were "problemed", but he was confused at the thought he was fine just the way he was, it was apart of him.

"Your lying, lying! You just want to keep me away from dissecting you all!" The boy pulled out a pocket knife. The blade was aimed at the man.

"Franken calm down! Just put the knife down."

Crazed wild eyes stared at the man, "I want to dissect!" He came closer with his crazed smile.

The woman cried out in utter horror, "Nurse! Nurse! Someone, please help!" A pair of two men came out of the door they both wore blue scrubs. They pulled the boy off his father, the blade gleamed at his throat. "Now how should I start gauge out? Slice? Or simply tear apart?" The men firm hands took complete hold of young Franken Stein, he struggled to get free. As he shook in what ever angle he could his arm and legs were pinned to the ground.

"I **WILL DISSECT** YOU ALL! GAH HAHAHA! ALL, ALL IF YOU! MY **LABRATS**!" His mouth flung open as the laughter over took the boy. One of the men in the scrubs pulled out a needle and jabbed it in to the side of young Stein's neck. Immediately he felt the effects of the strange fluid his movements became sluggish and his eyes drooped as induced sleep loomed over him.

"I... want to... dissec...~" His field of vision became a sudden blur, he watched as the frightened faces of him parents dimmed in the background. He smiled as the faces of terror were forever sealed in his memories.

/

Stein laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling, what else could he do if drugs and sleep took him constantly. Just breathing and whispers flew in his mind the same redundant word "dissect" flowed him in and out. He turned his head at the white colored room knowing that the doctors were observing him.

"I... want... to... dissect." Almost two months in the research facility and the doctors found no triggers to the boys obsessive and violent tendencies.

When was the last time I tore up a living thing? When was the last time I saw its internal organs and beautiful nerves that caused it to move on contact. Which body parts did I rearrange on each side and see if they noticed a difference. In this white hell there is nothing to dismember, but myself. Its so clear now everything around me is apart of an experiment including myself and now the only subject I have to study is... me... How can I have nothing to perform the procedure with.

* * *

**A/N: This has been stuck in the back of my head for a while. I really wanted to make my own variation of Franken Stein's back story. Tell if you want more!**

**Runie-Sama**


	2. The White Room

**A/N: This will and does contain self harm. Duh! Its Stein for crying out loud! I do not own Soul Eater! **

* * *

How long has it been? Days, weeks, months, years since I've been here? Is the depleted white room the only thing I'm ever going to see again? What can I dismember what can I dissect? The only other option is me. I pinch the side of my arm harder and harder amazing how the pain is how they nerves are responding quickly through the sensory neurons I wonder if I can get through each layer of skin after all it is our biggest organ. I'm curious to see how my muscles react, I submerge the index finger in the wound even deeper spreading it apart to get a better view. I avoid the blood vessels in my arm the best I can and how odd how it twitches the muscular tissue. It's odd how the tube like blood vessels seem to move as well as blood courses through them. It is utterly amazing, how the body works. I remember I dismembered a bird at the park mother used to take me how its small brain moved as I removed its scalp. I cut off it neck and furthered my research until my mother screamed and shouted and took me back home only later I invested my time looking at the insides of her. The pain its amazing sensation if only I could document it all the sensation the observations after all everything in this world including myself is apart of an experiment. How wonderful, I lift up my shirt and puncture the skin above my belly button. I force my index finger to go a bit further and blood begins to run down. I widen the wound and I also feel my abdominal muscles clench. I hear the door burst open its the white dressed people they restrain me, I still have my three fingers in my stomach. I watch as my stitched white shirt and pants turn red, it feel a prick in the side of my neck and fall into utter slumber.

/

Were am I? Did I die possibly? What is this red room the buzzing annoying sound of a radio I can hear it getting louder and louder with it fuzzy sound. Make it stop. Make it stop! That sound why can't I shut it off? I'm drowning in my madness. A beeping I hear beeping now. What could it be? I try to open my eyes, but I am soon blinded by a bright light as soon as they get into better focus I take note of my surroundings, an IV poll and a heart monitor, I must be in the hospital. At least it somewhere else besides that white building, it was utter hell. I make an attempt to get up, but a pain sprouts through my stomach, I make a grunting noise and settle back in to my bed. When this is over do I have to go over back to the facility? The doctors seem elated as they study me almost as if they're trying to solve the crime of the century. It fascinates me and disgusts me at the same time what exactly are they trying to solve if there is nothing to solve in the first place? Laying doing nothing in that building simply eating, sleeping and using the restroom were the only things I found enjoyable. Every once in a while they would take to another room with a giant piece of glass and there they would ask me questions such as. "What you favorite thing to do?"

_"Dismember."_

"What is the first thing that comes to your head?"

_"Dismember."_

"What is the first thing you would like to do now?"

_"See how your vocal cords react and contract as I play with them in my hands."_

"Now do you mean that?"

_"Yes, now what is the point of asking these pointless questions if I am only to respond with one answer, **I want to dissect**."_

After those last rows of question they never talked to me again instead I was given puzzles to solve and I would feel them watching me through that glass. Ever since I was younger I could feel energy flowing out of people no matter how far they were, their souls spoke out to me in various ways. Their reactions seemed priceless as I did the least expected things, such as they would want to solve a jigsaw puzzle I would tear up the cardboard pieces and through up in the air. If they want a monster they will get one. I wonder how long have I've been in this hospital it couldn't have been any longer than a few day judging from the gauze wrapped around my arm that my wounds could easily open back up. So I'd say at the longest I've been here for the past three to five days.

"So your finally awake aren't you?"

"Hm?" I look over and see a man in a black suit his brown beard seems interesting. I see a skull that is patched on the right side of his breast pocket. I know that symbol he must be one of the people from the Death Weapon Meister Academy, why would a person like him be here?

"Hello I'm one of the instructors at the academy and it seem that you Franken Stein have what it takes to be a meister." The man smiled, what was the point to that?

"A meister you say?" My voice sounds like a rusty piece of metal, I must be a bit dehydrated. "Why would you want me there for?"

"Well it seems that you have great soul perception and we need people like that at the academy to fight off witches and kishin eggs."

Kishin eggs and witches? I've heard of those dangers before a long time ago I read that a kishin known a Asura ate his weapon and almost plagued that world with madness and that the god him self defeated him sealing him in his own skin. How interesting, if I could get my hands on what that god is made of...

"I accept."

The man's face turned into an expression I couldn't quite distinguish. "That's good to hear. You'll start right after you recover."

* * *

The man left straight afterwards. I was left laying in my bed thinking of the possibilities on how to cut up the god. I've never seen him, but I wonder did he have hands like humans? Legs perhaps?

"I want to dissect." I mumbled. The nurses came over to dress my wounds and to check on my vital signs just what I'd expect.

"Now I want to stay still. Were just going to restitch your tummy."

"Miss there is no need for the childish talk just do it already." I felt as the string that binded my stomach together came undone. One by one the threads came out, it hurt of course why wouldn't it? I couldn't bear the pain anymore I let out a yelp. I felt my sweat drip down from my forehead to my nose and I blacked out.


	3. White Bloodied Hamster

**A/N: Thank you to all who are reading this! Usually I have noticed that Stein stories don't do all that well and well I love this character. I believe that will all change soon enough. I'm tired of Stein being in stories and he's used as a doctor. He's in the spot light now! One thing Stein is what made the show and book BOSS! Runie Sama (this is just my opinion okay no flames)**

* * *

I've stayed at the hospital for the past few weeks though it has felt like a lifetime. Though I did enjoy watching and observing the doctor doing tasks and administrating medication and such. One could learn from an experience like this. My side still pained me after it was slit open I was rushed into surgery. They have found that my pancreas was inflated with blood and waste and removed it. I hypothesize that it was probably due to the lack of nourishment and hydration at the research facility. There all the same everybody is the same just like the teacher at school. I wondered how our class pet looked like from the inside so when it was my turn to feed it I waited and observed the white hamster. Everyday I'd feed it and watch it play in the wood chips tucking its head in and out, one day I went in to grab me and hiss and snarled. It bit the tip of my finger and I watched as my blood smeared out so easily. So this is how weak the human body is? Maybe one day I'll solve that problem. I continued to do the same for about a month or so until it grew used to my presence. One while the teacher was out taking care of the other students for recess I suck in and grabbed the little white ball. He no longer bit me, but it looked like it wanted to play with my. I smiled at the thought of what we were going to "play" today. I let the hamster play within my hands a little while longer. I left it on the table and said. "Wait just a minute so I can pick up your toys." I went over to the teacher's desk and grabbed tape and a pair of adult scissors. I went back over and found that the hamster had fallen asleep. I saw its little chest rise up and down. This would make it easier, I went over and carefully spread its arms apart placing and sticking the tape on the long reading table. Soon the hamster awoke and something in its eyes seem different. I laughed I knew what that look was it was the same I got every time I wanted to dismember.

"Don't worry every thing will be alright." I slowly scraped the fur off it plump white belly and soon it bared its pink skin. The hamster began to show signs of struggle. Strange squeaking noises arouse from it. I laughed how funny it was indeed to see another living organism struggle.

"Everything will be over soon don't worry." I grabbed one of the washable marker and traced were I would first slice. I dotted its stomach easily and grabbed the scissors. The point was aimed at its pink belly and slowly, but ever so carefully made the remarkable indent. Red coated the surface of the table as well as my hands on the scissors. The hamster began to make high pitched tones and was shaking soon afterwards it stopped moving. How small rodent intestines are though they do have a similar structure to a human's. I've seen them both. A laughed escaped my mouth. I turned this rat's smooth skin in to rough sand paper! The white fur had turned in to a red dye and I Franken Stein did so ever so smoothly! I made a vertical cut towards it neck and I saw its ribs; white bone and still covered with a layer of muscle tissue. I looked under the ribs and found that the heart was still beating. Hmmmm, would it still beat if I removed the ribs? I took each bone out one by one pulling down like a line of clothing. I can see why these bones are used to support the chest because soon afterwards when all the bones were gone the flesh caved into the heat area. It was still beating after all the little heart slowed and slowed until it stopped.

"TEACHER!" I heard a voice yell. I looked and it was one of my class mates. I began to laugh.

/

Stein laughed uncontrollably as red blood covered his sliver hair and white clothing his eyes darted back and forth. He fell to the ground in uncontrollable laughter, uncontrollable madness.

"GAH HAHA HAHA! IT WAS ALL FOR FUN DON'T YOU SEE!" The boy yelled.

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT ALL MY FAULT! GAH HAHA!" Stein shook as it looked like he had a seizure.

* * *

The man from three weeks ago came to my room. I was already packed ready to go. I was glad to leave those so called "doctors" behind. A original thought seemed never to surface their heads.

"The academy is a bit far from here so can you wait?" The bearded man's face looked friendly. Why wasn't he struck with the same look I get from others like him?

"Yes I can wait." I look outside through the airplane window watching the night sky I see the moon in the distance smiling and laughing. It would be nice to go there one day. All the medication I've been taking has been making drowsy like it should and I struggle to stay awake. I feel my eye lids grow more and more heavier until a dark sleep take me.

/

"Hey Kid wake up. Were already at the port!" The man's familiar cheerful tone bursts into my ears.

"Hm?" I look around and get up. It takes about an hour or so before we make it into the city itself. I couldn't have imagined that the famous Death City itself resided with a desert wasteland. Immediately I felt I powerful energy coming from the outer walls of the city. Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Or is it that a giant orb covers the entire city.

The man, I still haven't gotten his name yet, led me to an room filled with other children about my age. I see a girl in the distance flashing her glasses at me. It gives me the chill and next to her is a blond girl as well.

"What is this?" I asked the bearded man.

"Well ya need to find a weapon kiddo! We do this all the time to see which soul waves are compatible! Well good luck!" The man walks away freely leaving me alone. I look at all the people in the room and find that some of them are changing part of there bodies in to blades. This should be interesting...


	4. Girls! Lots of violent Girls!

I stand there watching the children chatter away. Might as well observe them then investigate. I see one of the teachers come and asks me. "Are you a weapon or a meister?"

I look at the woman in the eyes and respond. "Meister." She hands me a tag with the words embedded on the plastic. I stick it on my white stitched shirt. I see a blond-haired girl walking up to me. Why is her face red? I see another girl by her, something about her glasses tells me that I shouldn't mess with her. The tags there wearing say weapon.

"Um..." The blond-haired girl face turned bright red and froze.

The dark-haired girl sighed and shook her head. "Sorry she always does this. I'm Azusa Yumi and this is Marie Mjolhir." Azusa kept quite a serious posture. Marie on the other hand seemed a bit distant.

"Does Marie do this often?" These people seemed to have gotten my interest in a way. I should see for any further observation.

"She's a character. Though I'll doubt she'll be able to match wavelengths with anybody here. Marie it seems she forces herself on people. Hopefully it won't cause any problems."

Wavelengths? I've heard about them once before though I'm not sure what they are. Maybe this girl, Azusa knows. "What are wavelengths to begin with?"

Azusa turned right at me and flashed her glasses. I couldn't help but jump. "Wavelengths are what our souls radiate. Some people can match each other's wavelength and enable meisters to use weapons. It just depends on the kind of soul you have and you can match it so you can have a weapon."

"So what you're saying is that I have to match this "wavelength" so I can find a weapon? This should be interesting." I look around the room and see with subject makes the better rat. I hear a careless 'Hey!' and turn around and find a red-headed boy about my age with shoulder length hair. He is continuously flirting with the group of girls he's talking to. I look around he'll have to do for now. I come over and see he's wearing a weapon tag, wonderful.

"Have you all found your partners yet?" A big burly man walks in with a woman a weapon I presume.

"Oh we found out weapon!" The mass screech of loud girls wanted to make my ears bleed. I look over to the red-headed boy and see a grin form around his face. Now how could you get happiness out of a mere bunch of girls.

"Ugh! Get away from him! He's mine!"

"No cha! He's so mine, like totally!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Yuh huh!" I begin to watch as the group of five girls begin to fight over the weapon and it seems he's rather enjoying it.

"Ladies their's enough of me for all of you!" He shook his hands frantically, the gesture to suppress conflict. Though I wonder why the girls have such an appeal to this boy. I take a look at his soul. Heh, heh it seems his wavelength has an effect on the female soul.

"He's mine you ugly cracker!"

"Oh you little sh** just went their!" The girl went over and swung to hit the other girl, but hit the boy instead. After a moment everything seemed to have paused, but I sense something else. Soon a fight erupted over the boy, the girls literally fought "over" the boy who was laying unconscious on the floor.

"Hey teacher guy aren't you going to stop them!" Yelled a dark toned boy with dreadlocks. The burly man turned around and said. "Just let them be. That's how this school works. I look at the entire room and everyone is laughing or cheering over the fight. I merely observe, if I don't get that boy out how else will I perform my observations if he is taken away from my field of observation? One of the girls has something in her hand now... a gun? How amazing! The gun has a soul, but somehow it looks incomplete it missing the grip. She standing there aiming the gun at the girls face. Great this gives me enough time. My short stature lets me seep through the fight almost undetected. The red-headed boy is covered in blood from being trampled over so many times. I place his arm around my shoulder, his mass is so much.

"Hey what happened to Spirit!"

"Like yeah where's Spirit?!"

I'm at the door way and make it out slowly. I lay the boy on the ground and I'm exhausted. I don't have much psychical ability, but at least I managed to make out. I take off his jacket and check to see that he is filled with bruises. If only I could see what he looked like on the inside, a voice whispered in my head. But I cannot do it not yet. Besides how can I study him when his body is damaged? Down the hall theirs a sign that reads "Dispensary" This is good so once again I put the mass weight on my shoulders and bring him there.

"Hey!" Azusa is standing a few feet from me. Marie is standing with her looking flushed.

"What is it? I am busy."

"Well at least you could have asked for help instead of running off like that. You can barely make it to the dispensary." Azusa come by and holds the other boy's arm. Marie comes by and takes his other arm away from me.

/

"Huh?"

I grin so my new guanine pig has woken up.

"Just were am I?" The red-headed boy looks confused looking all the over the place.

"You're in the dispensary that fight with the girls really did knock you out. Luckily some girls and I brought you here."

"Oh so you like to be with the ladies too?" He gave me this odd grin.

"I don't understand what you're asking." What in the world could this guy be thinking? I only stayed here to see how he breathed and took notes down. Much like I did to the hamster. Right after we brought this boy here I finally got to see the god. He was up on one of screens and announced the new mass arrival of the next generation of student. Though he did look quite odd with the mask and cape of his.

"Hey why are you here?" I snapped out of my thoughts and look at him. The IV that is plunged into his wrist is almost finished. I go over and grab and another one and begin to change it. "Well I thought I'd like to give you an offer. Would you like to be my weapon?"

"Well seeing that you did save me from those girls I would say yes, but we don't even know that we can match wavelengths."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Tomorrow the true experiment would begin...


End file.
